DESCRIPTION: (Investigator?s Abstract): The instrument requested is the ABI prism Techniques involving multi-color fluorescence, chemifluorescence, chemiluminescence, and radioisotopic detection are abundantly used in all research disciplines. In this application, we are requesting a Molecular Dynamics Typhoon 8600 Variable Mode Imager. This state-of-the-art imager has the capability to perform all multi-color fluorescence, chemifluorescence, chemiluminescence, and filmless autoradiography imaging analyses. The instrumentation is quick, easy to use, saves money by eliminating the need for film, takes up a minimal amount of laboratory space, and can be used for a wide-variety of applications involving imaging of almost any sample. We have identified a tremendous need for this type of instrumentation among a majority of the active researchers at the Marshall University School of Medicine. In addition to a group of seven, federally funded major users with a wide-range of research interests, including molecular genetics, toxicology, neuroscience, immunology, and cell biology, we have identified a group of minor users and potential outside users who would greatly benefit from access to the Typhoon 8600 imager. While this type of instrumentation is standard at many research facilities, acquisition of such instrumentation is difficult by individual researchers at a small institution such as ours with limited financial resources. Availability of a shared imager with the wide capabilities of the Typhoon 8600 would greatly enhance our ability to quickly and successfully accomplish many of the specific objectives of our funded research projects. This, in turn, will facilitate the ability of researchers from our institution in contributing important knowledge toward a number of human health-related issues that are long-term goals of our grant-funded research.